


Senpai

by Meaisin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing Lessons, Locker Room, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaisin/pseuds/Meaisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has somehow managed to find himself with a date. But he doesn't even know how to kiss! There's only one senpai who can help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senpai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princekanou (iznil)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iznil/gifts).



> For my senpai, tumblr user princekanou...
> 
> Based on a post by imaginethehaikyuukids.

Hinata Shouyou was in a very serious predicament.

Not only had a girl he'd never seen before approached him after their latest victory and, for some unknown reason, asked him out on a date. He had also, for some equally unknown reason, agreed.

Now he was sitting alone in the club room, worrying and fretting because he had no idea what you were supposed to do on a date. He'd never been on one before, never even been asked before. He couldn't even remember liking a girl before, much less wanting to go on a date with one. Would it be like in movies? What if she wanted to hold hands? What if she wanted to... kiss.

Hinata's stomach lurched unpleasantly. He'd never kissed someone before. He didn't know how! She seemed like a nice girl; he didn't want to disappoint her like that. But kissing someone he didn't even know...

"Oi, Hinata! You still here? We've gotta lock up. What are you doing?"

The door had flung open to reveal Tanaka, twirling the keys around his finger, no doubt entrusted to him tentatively. He caught them and raised an eyebrow at Hinata, who was staring at him with calculating wide eyes.

"Tanaka-san!" he said suddenly, leaping to his feet and causing the older boy to give a little jump of alarm.

"W-what?"

"Teach me!"

"Hah? Teach you what?"

Hinata hesitated for a moment and heat prickled at his cheeks as he clenched his fists and pleaded, "K-kissing!"

Tanaka started at him wide-eyed and confused, an arm raised in defense for a brief moment of utter silence.

"HAH?!"

"Please! That girl asked me out on a date and-"

"What, seriously?!"

"But what if she wants to kiss? I don't know how!"

"Well even so-!"

"Please!" begged Hinata, clasping his hands together and bowing low. "I can't ask anyone else, they'd all laugh at me!"

"S-suga-san wouldn't laugh at you!" reasoned Tanaka, trying to back out the door.

"Waaahhhh, no no, I can't ask Sugawara-san!" insisted Hinata quickly, his face flaring up a deeper shade of pink. "I'd be too embarrassed! And even if he didn't laugh, he'd definitely pick on me! You're the only one who can help!"

"W-why me?!"

"Please! Tanaka-senpai!"

Tanaka made a strangled sound and stared at Hinata. Surely he could help out his poor, innocent, virgin kouhai? What was he thinking, he was barely more experienced himself. The only real experience with kissing he'd had had been with Nishinoya, for the purpose of curiosity and not going into things with girls blindly, much like what Hinata was suggesting himself. But he didn't think he was particularly good at it, not enough to teach someone.

But Hinata stared up at him with big, pleading eyes, his face on fire, and his lips nervously emphasizing, " _S-senpai_..." as he fidgeted.

Tanaka closed his eyes, sighed, and clapped him on the shoulder while giving him a determined grin.

"I guess I have no choice. As your merciful senpai, I will guide you through your first kiss!"

"Tanaka-senpai!" said Hinata, his eyes sparkling as he looked up at him in admiration.

"Okay! Just... just go sit on the bench," said Tanaka, his confidence faltering slightly and his ears tinging pink. Hinata obeyed, bouncing back to his seat as Tanaka quickly looked outside and shut the door. He turned back to find the same eager expression, though nervousness seemed to be creeping in every second. He took a deep breath and sat down next to him.

"Okay, so before we start, the first thing you need to remember is not to use too much tongue!" he said, growing redder every second as he held up a finger and attempted to appear knowledgeable. Fortunately Hinata was not hard to convince and he nodded frantically as he spoke.

"It's already kinda messy, so there's no reason to make it messier! And don't open your mouth too wide. It feels weird if there's too much empty space."

Hinata nodded continuously, shaking a bit now as his nerves piled on.

"And well... the rest I guess you just have to kind of get a feeling for..."

Both boys were practically the same color now and Tanaka's heart was beating much too quickly for a simple kissing lesson for his kouhai.

"Okay," he said decisively. "Ready?"

Hinata didn't seem quite sure what he was supposed to be ready for, but he nodded, and after a brief moment of hesitation, Tanaka's face moved towards his. He barely has time to register it before their lips connected.

His eyes widened and he had the sudden realization that being taught to kiss involved kissing. He froze for a moment, taking in Tanaka's eyebrows furrowed in concentration and his chapped lips against Hinata's soft ones. His stomach lurched again, but this time it wasn't unpleasant. Slowly, as Tanaka pressed in and moved his tongue forward tentatively, his eyes fluttered shut and he allowed Tanaka passed his lips.

Tanaka shifted his position on the bench as he worked his mouth slowly, subconsciously bringing up a hand to rest on Hinata's cheek. Hinata in turn nestled his fists into the front of Tanaka's shirt and clung to his as he tried to copy his movements with his lips, his tongue. Everything felt a little like it was flipping over and over along with his stomach. The only comprehensible thought that crossed his mind was that he wanted more.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed when they finally broke apart, Hinata trailing after Tanaka as he reluctantly pulled away. He whined softly and opened his eyes a crack to see Tanaka beet red and staring at the floor while holding Hinata arms length away from him. It was another good while before either of them spoke.

"So, yeah," said Tanaka, coughing nervously and bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his head. "That's basically it. For, uh, kissing. I think you got it down for the most part, it just takes a little practice."

Hinata just blinked at him slowly, still a little short of breath.

"But anyway, we really need to leave! Take-chan entrusted me to lock up and all so..."

He stood up abruptly and grabbed his bag, which had been abandoned on the floor. Hinata, still in a bit of a daze, grabbed his own and followed his senpai out of the club room. He locked the door behind them and briefly put a hand on Hinata's head before he headed for the stairs. Hinata followed, his stomach still in oddly pleasant knots, and tried to get his thoughts in order.

The only one he could comprehend was that he really didn't want to go on his date anymore.


End file.
